Almighty Tallest
Almighty Tallest (Kevin McDonald as Purple; Wally Wingert as Red): Twin leaders of the Irken race. The Irken Empire has a hierarchal class structure, where shorter individuals are both figuratively and literally looked down upon. The tallest Irken born in a specific generation takes command of the Empire as "the Tallest", but since Red and Purple, the two current Tallest, are exactly the same height, they share equal (and high-supreme) power.While the Tallest function mainly as figureheads, doing little to organize the society (preferring to lounge around and eat snacks), they do hold absolute power over the populace. They travel around to observe and supervise Operation Impending Doom II in the Massive, the largest and most powerful ship in the Irken Armada. They appear to mostly use their unlimited powers of state to amuse themselves- sending loyal Irken soldiers to painful deaths ("Battle of the Planets"), forcing others weaker than themselves to obey their random whims ("Hobo 13") and starving their own command crew ("Backseat Drivers"). Red is often considered to actually have a slight focus on ruling the Irken race, as is usually seen as being more intelligent than Purple. This is seen in the episode Backseat Drivers, where, while Purple floats around screaming and eating doughnuts, Red finds out that Zim is controlling the ship via the power core, and switches it with the Resisty's core, thus saving the Massive from hitting Earth. They love to cause other Irkens pain ("Walk for your Life") and, Purple especially, puppets (also "Walk for Your Life). They are not related, as it sometimes seems, which is proved in the unaired episode "The Trial". Their main hobby is making fun of Zim. They often demonstrate an unsettling obsession with snack food and puppets.They both hate Zim (as does the rest of the Irken Race) and according to the unaired episode "The Trial" they seem to have known Zim since all of them were of a rather young age. Description The Irken Empire has a hierarchical class structure in which shorter individuals are both figuratively and literally looked down upon. The tallest Irken born in a specific generation takes command of the entirety of the Empire. However, in the IrkenSociety event that two Irkens are exactly the same height, they will rule simultaneously, such as in the case of Red and Purple. In such a case, which is likely rare, the two may or may not take responsibility for different aspects of the Empire, something that may be alluded to by the general attitudes of Red and Purple. What with Red being more outspoken, active, and generally 'in-charge', and Purple generally paying more attention to eloquence, social situations and creature comforts such as food and drink. There is no known official enthronement ceremony for the Almighty Tallest, however, and the only confirmed ceremony is that in which the thumbs of the recently ascended Tallest are amputated (though it has been implied that the current Tallest have forgone this by simply hiding their thumbs inside their massive gauntlets). The Irken race as a whole almost religiously refers to their leaders as "My Tallest", highly akin to the way humans participating in a monarchical societal structure refer to their rulers only as "Your Majesty". As a general rule of both grammar and respect, "My Tallest" is never pluralized, even when two Tallest rule in tandem. Presently, the two current Almighty Tallest, Red and Purple, travel around to observe and supervise Operation Impending Doom II in The Massive, the largest and most powerful ship in the Irken Armada. It also serves as Red and Purple's personal vessel. While they appear to have a casual interest in expanding the Empire, as well as take great amusement from watching the process of such, Red and Purple are rather lazy and prefer to spend most of their time lounging around and eating junk food. Previous Tallest, such as Almighty Tallest Miyuki, seem to have been more productive. Presumably, one might assume that this is due to complacency on account of the Empire's incredible size as well as lack of need for worry. As in a judge / jury system, though, the Tallest can occasionally overrule a Control Brain's decision (e.g. when they alter Larb's assignment from Blorch to Vort). Although they are seen to have the ability to do anything that they please, it is likely that they really just don't want to do anything else, content with their already-leisurely condition of life. Although they are same species as their subjects, the Almighty Tallest differ from their subordinates in many ways other than height: They appear to only have two fingers (as opposed to the normal Irken amount of 3), and their waists are unnaturally thin. Explaining the former, it was stated by the Invader Zim crew that when a Tallest is chosen, their thumbs are usually chopped off in order to prove that they can rule without them. As for the waists, it is possible that the seemingly impossible effect was achieved by an extreme form of corsets, which, while impossible to do with a human torso, is quite possible with that of an Irken, as the only organs in their midsection are their spine and their squeedly-spooch, a type of super-organ resembling a human stomach. Role The Almighty Tallest hold near-omnipotent power in the Irken Empire, and are practically worshiped by their subjects. They regularly appear at major events and gatherings, either playing a major role or simply providing their presence to raise morale. For example, on an Irken holiday known as Probing Day, it is the duty of the Almighty Tallest to check up on all the Irken Invaders and ask them to conduct a presentation on how they plan to conquer their assigned planet; however, as is to be expected, the generally-frivolous Red and Purple force the Invaders to instead do a puppet show on how they are going to conquer the planet; failure to meet the Tallest's standards is met with punishment by whacking the individual on the head with mechanical mallets - referred to as a "pummeling;" it is unknown how long this part of the tradition has been in place. Red and Purple may possibly be the first co-rulers to be active for a very long time, since Miyuki and Spork were both lone rulers. As leadership is determined by height alone and not competence, it is probable that Red and Purple are simply the same height and as such were both promoted at the same time. Trivia *The Tallest know The Doctor back in the days. Gallery Skoodge 001.png IrkenSociety.png Ep29p4.jpg Sandwiches invader zim food gir the tallest zim dib gaz 1600x1200 wallpaper www.wallpaperno.com 71.jpg Accidental kiss hazr by haileethebatxd-d8mxz7e.png Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Irken Empire members